Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Neutral
Hex Hex used to be one of Gwen's worst enemies in the first series, bearing a grudge against her for foiling his plans for world domination. But in Omniverse, Hex reforms and becomes Gwen's favorite teacher at college, the two of them bonding over their shared affinity for magic and mutual concern for the well-being of Charmcaster. Gwen defends Hex from Ben's constant accusations of still being evil, though she admits that him giving her a B- is pretty evil of him. Charmcaster Charmcaster developed a grudge against Gwen in the first series, because Gwen stole her spell book and learned magic easily. In Alien Force, Gwen and Charmcaster developed a rivaliry similar to Ben and Kevin in the first series which is seen throughout the series with Charmcaster trying to kill, hurt, or take from Gwen in any way. Their relationship started out the same in Ultimate Alien, until Where the Magic Happens, when Gwen and Charmcaster teamed up in the Ledgerdomain. The two bonded through their experiences and combining of their powers, with Gwen coming to sympathize with Charmcaster when learning her origins. In Enemy of My Frenemy, Gwen and her team return to the Ledgerdomain to help Charmcaster. However, Charmcaster's long time trapped in Ledgerdomain had corrupted her, and she temporarily killed Gwen and her teammates to resurrect Spellbinder. When Charmcaster's father refused to come back to life at the expense of others, she became saddened by that and her life became empty and lonely. Gwen let Charmcaster go rather than have her apprehended, revealing she didn't hold a grudge against her for her betrayal afterwards, but instead felt even more sorry for her and worried about how she'll be able to move on after this trauma. This pity was maintained in Couples Retreat, where Gwen is very concerned about Charmcaster's well-being when Charmcaster falls in love with Darkstar, and tries desperately to convince her that Darkstar is merely using her for her power. At the end, the two have a truce and Charmcaster gives Darkstar over to Gwen to beat up. In Omniverse, Gwen first saw her in Charm School, where she was attending class with her conducted by Hex. Charmcaster isn't there to go after Gwen though, but her uncle Hex. She double crosses Hex and turned him into a totem in order to clamm his staff. Gwen tries to talk some sense into her, telling her that she's not a bad person but is damaged and needs help, which started a magical contest fight between the two sorceresses. Gwen was overpowered by Charmcaster and was tired. They had a long fight around the university until the team of Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Zed led her to the library. Gwen holding the Hex totem in the library allowed her to become more powerful and she sent Charmcaster and Hex to Ledgerdomain. In Third Time's a Charm, Charmcaster turns Gwen into a totem and puts her in her bag with Addwaitya, Darkstar and Hex. Charmcaster playfully plays with the totem in front of Ben, Rook and Kevin saying that Gwen thinks she is much more powerful but now she fits in her bag. Gwen managed to use Charmcaster's lipstick to draw in her bag. Ben tricked Charmcaster(who has turned into a dragon) and Charmcaster touches the magic in her bag and is turned into a totem. Gwen, Hex, Darkstar, Bezel and Addwaitya were free, with Darkstar being arrested but Addwaitya escaping. Gwen keeps Charmcaster, who is now inside her own bag, in her college room. Gwen happily says that under these circumstances of Charmcaster being rendered harmless, she and Charmcaster can finally become friends, as she pats the bag with Charmcaster in it fondly. Much like with Kevin, it appears that Gwen will never give up on Charmaster in bringing out her inner goodness. Category:Characters